L'écrivain et l'écolière
by shizuka kurai
Summary: Un soir, Shuichi revient du studio dans une tenue un peu particulière...Fic pas intelligente, pas de scénarPWP donc, yaoi, GROS LEMON Yuki X Shuichi .


**Gravitation**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Yaoi, PWP (ben ouais, à c'qui paraît, c'est comme ça ki faut dire quand y pas de scénar'),GROS lemon

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Shuichi Shindô / Eiri Yuki

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous le savez depuis longtemps, les persos ne sont pas à moi! (et j'en ai marre, mais alors MARRE de le dire et de le répéter)

**Commentaires :** OUAIIIIIIIS ! ÇA Y EST ! J'AI RÉUSSI À FAIRE REVENIR SHUICHI ET YUKI ! Oui, pour ceux qui auraient pas lu ma fic "My Hurted Heart ", je les avais un touuuut p'tit peu fâchés après cette fic, et ils m'avaient laissée tomber… Vous imaginez pas tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour les faire revenir… Ça n'a pas été de la tarte…Bon, passons au commentaire de cette fic…

Heu… Cherchez pas d'histoire dans cette fic… Y aucun scénario, aucune intrigue, juste une GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSE scène de lemon…enfin c'est QUE ça quoi…(d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que Shuichi et Yuki ont bien voulu revenir…). Je me suis juste tapée un gros délire pervers à propos d'une image que j'ai vu sur Internet, où Shuichi portait un adorable costume de lycéenne que je l'ai trouvé tout mimi avec (oui…bon…j'ai aussi trouvé un doujinshi très très hot où Shuichi avait cette tenue, et où il s'est beaucoup amusé avec Hiroshi, K-san et un autre garçon que je pense être Tatsuha, le frère de Yuki... Et qui en fait, je viens de l'apprendre, est Yuuji Nakano, le petit frère de Hiroshi. Arigatô de me l'avoir dit, Enyo! Au fait, ce doujinshi, c'était leRemix Gravitation n°8). Voilà ! Ah oui, avant que j'oublie ! Les phrases en italique sont les pensées de Yuki.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**L'écrivain et l'écolière**

Eiri Yuki, le célèbre écrivain de romans d'amour en vogue, travaillait tranquillement chez lui à la rédaction de son dernier roman. Il venait de terminer son dernier chapitre, mais depuis dix bonnes minutes, il cherchait en vain la citation qu'il voulait intégrer en incipit à son ouvrage. En pestant contre sa mémoire qui lui faisait défaut à un moment aussi crucial, le romancier se leva de son bureau, et se mit à chercher dans la bibliothèque derrière lui le livre dont il désirait citer un passage. Bien évidemment, cet imbécile de bouquin était perché sur l'étagère la plus haute que Yuki, malgré sa grande taille, ne pouvait atteindre sans un tabouret. Le jeune homme blond trouva donc un jouli tabouret tout rose avec des pitits cœurs rouges. _"Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai ça, moi ? pensa-t-il. Ah, mais…ce S.S…Je comprends mieux, c'est à Suichi"_ se dit-il avec un soupir de soulagement. L'écrivain monta ensuite sur le tabouret pour attraper son livre quand soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua avec fracas, un bruit de pas précipités retentit dans le couloir, et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée sur un charmant jeune homme aux cheveux couleur rose bonbon.

« TADAÏMA, YUKIIIIIII ! » fit ce dernier d'un ton joyeux.

Yuki avait réussi à ne pas tomber après la frayeur causée par le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Mais ce qu'il vit là le sidéra tellement qu'il perdit le peu d'équilibre qui lui restait pour basculer d'un seul coup sur le tabouret, entraînant avec lui toute une rangée de livres qui s'abattirent sur lui comme une nuée de papillons aux ailes blanches.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe… » fit l'écrivain, émergeant du monceau de papier s'étant effondré sur lui.

« Na, Yuki. Ça va ? » demanda la petite voix inquiète du jeune Shuichi qui s'était précipité vers son amant après sa chute.

« … Haï… répondit le blond d'une voix crispée. Mais sûrement pas grâce à toi, BAKA ! » hurla-t-il en frappant le chanteur sur le sommet du crâne avec un gros livre.

« AÏEUH ! Ça fait mal, Yuki ! » pleurnicha le musicien.

« JE T'AI DÉJÀ DEMANDÉ CENT FOIS DE NE PAS HURLER DE LA SORTE QUAND TU RENTRES LE SOIR ! SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE ME METTE EN COLÈRE, TU N'AS QU'À ÉCOUTER CE QUE JE TE DIS ! »

« Gomen, Yuki… » s'excusa le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

"_Mais bon sang, pensa Yuki. Où a-t-il bien pu dénicher une tenue pareille ?"_. En effet, le chanteur était habillé de façon quelque peu incongrue. Il portait un adorable costume de lycéenne, avec une jupe plissée rouge, un petit haut marin rouge et blanc à manches longues, et des "looses socks" à chaque jambe. Dans sa soyeuse chevelure fuchsia, il avait noué un joli ruban rouge assorti au reste. _"Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça lui va super bien… songea l'écrivain. Mais… Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je suis en train de fantasmer sur une tenue aussi ridicule !"_

« Alors, je te plais ? » fit le chanteur en voyant que le romancier l'observait.

« Hein ? Mais… Bon sang, Shuichi, pourquoi donc es-tu habillé comme ça ? » demanda Yuki d'un ton abrupte.

« C'est Hiroshi qui me l'a prêté, répondit joyeusement le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Il a dit que le costume d'écolière faisait beaucoup fantasmer les hommes… » ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix coquine avec un regard plus qu'éloquent.

« Je… RACONTE PAS DE CONNERIES, SHUICHI, répliqua l'écrivain en essayant de réprimer le désir qui montait en lui. TU ES SURTOUT GROTESQUE DANS CETTE ACCOUTREMENT ! »

« Mais… Mais… Mais… J'ai fait ça pour te faire plaisir… » gémit la petite lycéenne…heu… le jeune garçon.

« EH BIEN, C'EST COMPLÈTEMENT RATÉ ! » rétorqua Yuki d'un ton rude en se relevant.

L'écrivain commença à ramasser les livres tombés au sol. Shuichi, désireux de rattraper sa gaffe, s'empressa de l'aider. À quatre pattes sur le sol, le chanteur ramassait les livres et les empilait à côté de lui. Se baissant pour prendre un ouvrage à ses pieds, Yuki se retrouva juste au niveau du bassin de Shuichi qui lui tournait le dos. La position du chanteur relevait très haut sur ses cuisses sa jupe rouge, et l'on pouvait apercevoir la jolie petite culotte en dentelle qu'il avait pris soin d'enfiler pour parachever son costume. _"Masaka ! s'exclama intérieurement l'écrivain. Il a même poussé le perfectionnisme jusqu'à mettre des sous-vêtements féminins…OH PUTAIN DE MERDE…J'suis en train de bander là… Il faut que je regarde ailleurs… Il faut que je regarde ailleurs…"_ se dit-il en détournant la tête.

« Hmm… Shuichi…fit Yuki en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Tu… tu devrais aller te changer là… »

« Haï, Yuki… » acquiesça le chanteur d'une petite voix toute triste.

"_Oh non ! Pitié ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il pleure maintenant ? C'est encore plus…excitant."_Le musicien observait son amant avec ses grand yeux turquoises plein de larmes.

« C'est vrai que j'te plais pas, Yukiiiii ? » demanda Shuichi d'une voix plaintive.

"_KUSO ! Bien sûr que si, tu m'plais, pensa l'écrivain Tu m'fais même vachement d'effet. Mais bon sang, je ne suis pas un animal pour lui sauter dessus comme ça quand même ! "_ se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement. Les yeux de Yuki croisèrent ceux du chanteur. Un instant, l'écrivain se perdit dans l'éclat bleu azuré de ces pupilles couleur de ciel. _"Résiste, Yuki ! Résiste !" _se força-t-il à penser, en se retournant vers la bibliothèque pour ranger les livres.

« Na, Yuki, réponds-moi ! »

« … »

« Yukiiiii, supplia le chanteur. Réponds-moi, onegaï ! »

« … »

« Je veux savoir si j'te plais ou pas… Dis-le moi, Yuki ! »

« … »

« YUKIIIIIII ! »

« AH, URUSAÏ, BAKA ! » fit soudain l'écrivain en plaquant le musicien contre la bibliothèque et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche pour le faire taire.

Surpris mais ravi, Shuichi s'abandonna totalement au baiser fougueux de son amant. L'écrivain le maintenait par les poignets, enroulant passionnément sa langue autour de la sienne. L'écolière…heu… le garçon aux cheveux roses gémissait de plaisir, tandis que son compagnon se serrait contre lui en appuyant contre son bas-ventre la bosse éloquente qui grossissait rapidement sous son pantalon. Quand Yuki écarta ses lèvres de celles de Shuichi, le chanteur haletait, un filet de bave coulant le long de son cou. Le romancier le recueillit en passant sa langue dessus, avant d'embrasser de nouveau son amant. Lâchant ses poignets, le blond glissa une main entre les jambes du musicien, écartant sa jupe, et la glissa dans la culotte en dentelle, entre la fine étoffe et la peau brûlante, et il commença à caresser le membre viril. Shuichi s'agrippa à la chemise de l'écrivain tandis que celui-ci le masturbait et l'embrassait.

Quand il sentit la verge de son compagnon devenir bien dure, Yuki entraîna le chanteur vers le bureau et l'allongea dessus en écartant d'un geste les documents posés sur le meuble. Il releva la jupe écarlate, et ôta sa culotte à l'innocente petite lycéenne (pas si innocente que d'ailleurs, et en plus c'est pas une lycéenne, c'est un mec !). L'écrivain regarda un instant avec convoitise la virilité de son amant, avant de s'en emparer avidement avec la bouche. Shuichi poussa un petit cri de surprise, et posa les mains dans les mèches blondes de Yuki en essayant vainement de le repousser pour qu'il suce moins fort. Mais le romancier ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher sa friandise, et continuait de plus belle ses mouvements de va-et-vient avec la tête tout en aspirant goulûment.

« OH OUI, YUKI ! C'EST BON ! AAAAH ! OUIIII ! » cria soudain Shuichi en haletant.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, le jeune chanteur se libéra enfin dans la bouche de son amant, inondant sa gorge de liquide blanchâtre. Yuki releva la tête en avalant le chaud nectar. Il commença ensuite à faire remonter le pull marin en passant sa langue sur la peau frémissante de l'écolière, s'attardant au passage sur le délicat petit nombril, puis sur les tétons tendus par le désir. L'écrivain humidifia deux doigts dans sa bouche, avant de les glisser lentement dans l'intimité du musicien. Il les fit aller et venir plusieurs fois, faisant soupirer d'aise son compagnon, puis les retira doucement. Pendant ce temps, Shuichi avait déboutonné tant bien que mal la chemise de Yuki, et caressait maintenant son dos.

Le romancier ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, et vint alors avec son membre. Il s'introduisit un peu brusquement dans l'étroit orifice, arrachant un cri de douleur à son amant. Il continua cependant, emporté par son excitation, en donnant de puissants coups de reins, mais cela ne semblait finalement pas déplaire au chanteur qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Quand il se sentit arriver au fond, le jeune homme blond se retira brusquement, puis obligea Shuichi à se relever et à se retourner face au bureau. Il le força à se pencher, avant de commencer à le pénétrer par derrière. Les poussées vigoureuses de l'écrivain faisait trembler le bureau. La tasse de thé qui s'y trouvait, déversait un peu plus son contenu sur le meuble à chaque secousse et, se rapprochant dangereusement du bord, finit par tomber et se fracasser sur le sol. Le chanteur s'agrippait au bureau en criant :

« AAAAAH ! OUIII ! ENCORE ! OUIIII ! »

Voulant faire durer le plaisir, Yuki se retira avant que son compagnon ne jouisse, et il l'entraîna dans le couloir, direction la chambre. Cependant, les deux amant ne parvinrent pas tout de suite à leur destination. L'écrivain plaqua soudain le musicien contre le mur, lui souleva les jambes pour les mettre autour de sa taille, et il le prit encore une fois, là, en plein milieu du couloir. Un gémissement de Shuichi un peu plus fort que les autres indiqua au romancier qu'il était temps pour lui de conduire son amant jusqu'à la chambre pour vraiment le faire monter au 7ème Ciel.

Yuki emporta donc le chanteur dans ses bras, tout en continuant à l'embrasser passionnément. Il avait renoncé depuis quelques minutes déjà à lui enlever sa jupe ridicule (RAAAAH ! Fichue fermeture éclair qui se coince toujours au mauvais moment !), mais de toute façon, Shuichi était beaucoup plus excitant avec que sans. Arrivés dans la chambre, l'écrivain se laissa tomber sur le lit avec son amant. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise qui le gênait, et le chanteur pût profiter du contact de ses bras finement musclés. Le musicien voulut enlever son pantalon au jeune homme blond, mais celui-ci arrêta les mains baladeuses de son amant et les ramena au-dessus de sa tête. Maintenant toujours les poignets de Shuichi, l'écrivain défit le gros nœud rouge dans ses cheveux et s'en servit pour lui attacher les mains. Ensuite, Yuki passa ses cuisse sous celles de son amant et le pénétra une quatrième fois, en caressant la peau délicate de son torse. Shuichi gémissait et haletait de plaisir, tout en criant :

« OUIIIIIII ! OH OUIII ! YUKIII ! AAAH ! CONTINUE ! OUIIIII ! PLUS FORT ! AAAAAH ! »

Le chanteur cria de plus belle en rejetant la tête en arrière quand Yuki s'enfonça jusqu'au fond. Le blond sortit sa virilité du corps de son amant, et sans tenir compte de l'état de fatigue extrême du musicien, il le força à se retourner pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit. L'écrivain vint se placer derrière lui, écarta la jupe qui le gênait, et recommença ses coups de butoirs bestiaux mais pourtant si bons. Shuichi avait de plus en plus de difficultés à rester conscient, submergé par l'extase. Il faillit vraiment défaillir quand son amant passa une main sur son entrejambe, et commença à le masturber. Shuichi n'en pouvait plus.

« AAAAH ! AAAAH ! haletait-il. Yuki… Arrête… Onegaï… Arrête… une minute… NON ! » supplia-t-il quand Yuki se mit à presser plus fort sur sa virilité, tout en faisant des mouvements plus rapides.

Shuichi était partagé entre son plaisir qui le submergeait, et sa fatigue qui le terrassait. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, s'abandonnant totalement à l'ivresse que lui procurait Yuki. Quand son amant s'écarta de lui, le chanteur se laissa tomber sur le lit en haletant. Cependant, l'écrivain n'en avait pas terminé avec lui. Le blond bandait toujours, et semblait être parvenu jusque là à se retenir de jouir, alors que le musicien, lui, avait déjà joui plusieurs fois.

Après avoir déshabiller à la hâte son compagnon (YATTA ! il a enfin réussi à défaire la fermeture éclair !), Yuki s'installa à côté de lui et il se cala bien droit contre la tête du lit en plaçant un coussin dans son dos. Il attira ensuite son amant, et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur lui (1). Shuichi n'arrivait pas à se maintenir dans cette position. Il se reposait complètement sur les mains du romancier qui le soutenait sous les aisselles. Yuki passa derrière son cou les mains toujours attachées du chanteur, et l'embrassa passionnément.

Le musicien se laissait faire, pesant de tout son poids sur les épaules du blond. L'écrivain souleva légèrement son amant pour s'introduire en lui, lui arrachant un cri plaintif. Shuichi, malgré sa lassitude, commença à faire onduler lentement son bassin, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à bouger correctement, complètement ivre de plaisir. Le jeune homme blond venait parfois à son aide en donnant de petits coups de bassin vers le haut, pénétrant son amant de plus en plus profondément.

« Aaaah ! Yukiiii ! C'est trop bon ! Aaaaah ! » gémit Shuichi d'une voix faible.

Le chanteur était désormais incapable du moindre mouvement, et Yuki devait faire tout le travail. L'écrivain bougeait de plus en plus vite, et les halètements du musicien étaient de plus en plus rapprochés. Le romancier était lui aussi submergé par le plaisir, et ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il donna un dernier coup de reins vertical, s'enfonçant d'un seul coup jusqu'au fond.

« AAAAAAAH ! » cria le chanteur dans un ultime frisson de plaisir.

Le blond se libéra enfin dans le corps de son amant, en poussant un râle de soulagement guttural. Shuichi exhala un soupir d'aise quand le sperme brûlant jaillit en lui. Au bord de l'évanouissement, le chanteur s'affaissa de tout son poids contre son compagnon sans même avoir la force de se dégager du membre de l'écrivain. Complètement épuisés, les deux amants restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, reprenant leur souffle. Finalement , Yuki se retira lentement, puis il se dégagea des bras du chanteur et l'allongea à côté de lui. Le romancier vit le visage de Shuichi se crisper un instant avant que celui-ci ne ramène ses jambes contre son ventre.

« Tu as mal ? » demanda Yuki à son amant.

« … Un peu… répondit le musicien dans un souffle. Mais c'était si bon… » ajouta-t-il en souriant à l'écrivain.

Le jeune homme blond sourit à son tour, et embrassa Shuichi sur le front. Il se rajusta un peu et referma son pantalon, avant de ramener le drap sur le corps de son amant pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid (Hé, mine de rien, les sports d'intérieur, ça fait transpirer. Si, si !..… Hi hi hi hi hi). Yuki détacha les poignets du chanteur puis passa un bras sous les mèches roses. Le musicien se blottit alors contre l'épaule de l'écrivain, et posa une main sur son torse. Shuichi commençait à s'endormir quand Yuki fit :

« Shuichi… »

« …Haïïïï ? » répondit le chanteur d'une voix traînante.

« Je veux que tu me promettes une chose… »

« Quoiiii ? »demanda Shuichi en baillant.

« Ne remets plus jamais ce costume ridicule… »

« … D'accord… » acquiesça le garçon aux cheveux roses ayant à peine conscience de ce qu'il disait.

Visiblement rassuré, l'écrivain déposa un baiser sur les mèches rose bonbon, et ferma les yeux en serrant son amant contre lui. Juste avant de s'endormir, Shuichi pensa en son for intérieur : "Je ne mettrai plus ce costume-là, d'accord… Mais Hiroshi m'a dit qu'il en avait plein d'autres à me prêter… Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de quelque chose qui excite autant mon Yuki… J'ai hâte qu'on recommence… "Le chanteur finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Yuki, un sourire béat au coin des lèvres…

**OWARI**

(1) …Heu… Petite explication sur la position pace que apparemment tout le monde il a pas compris (j'écris mal, c'est sûrement pour ça). Ben en fait, là, Yuki est assis , le dos appuyé contre la tête du lit, et il a fait asseoir Shuichi sur lui pour le prendre par en-dessous. Donc, c'est Shuichi qui est dessus et Yuki qui est dessous, mais c'est bien l'écrivain qui « rentre » dans le chanteur. Ça va, tout le monde y comprend ? Je suis peut-être pas très clair… Gomen !

**Commentaire de fin :** ... Heu... ben en fait... on se passera du commentaire de fin, je crois...

**Lexique :** Y a pas beaucoup de mots japonais cette fois. Mais comme d'habitude, les mots japonais que j'emploie se trouve dans les dialogues, et que dans cette fic… ben… y pas beaucoup de dialogues… hum…hé hé hé… et ben y pas de mots en japonais…

**_Baka :_ **imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

**_Gomen :_** pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

**_Haï :_** oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

**_Kuso :_** merde

**_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu :_** s'il te plaît

**_Tadaïma :_** je suis rentré ! (Mais quelle grosse nouille je fais quand même ! J'avais oublié de mettre la traduction de ce mot. Bon, maintenant c'est chose faite. Je m'excuse de l'avoir oublié)

**_Urusaï :_** Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi

**_Yatta :_** Génial ! J'y suis arrivé !


End file.
